Can We Work?
by TexasCutie93
Summary: A game of Spin the Bottle becomes serious.


**Just got back from Vacation and I decided to write a Bunny oneshot! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Ken, I don't know. I've never done something like this before." I said, feeling myself tremble in anxiety.

"It's okay, just trust me." I heard Kenny whisper in the darkness. I could feel the air around me get warmer as Kenny was getting closer. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my heart that was about to beat out of my chest. Suddenly, a white light streamed in through my eyelids and when I opened them, I saw a very pissed off Kenny.

"Guys! You couldn't wait a few more minutes?" He yelled at the group of kids who were peaking into the closet.

"Dude! It was seven minutes. That's how you play Seven Minutes in Heaven." Stan said, moving over to let us out. "Did you guys not do anything? What were you doing in there, then?"

"Butters was freaking out, okay? I had to calm him down." Kenny explained as he took his spot in the circle again. I sat back down next to Tweek, on the floor.

"What a fucking pussy!" Eric yelled out, laughing so hard tears were coming out.

"Dude, not cool!" Kyle punched him in the arm to quiet him down.

We were sitting in Stan's room, playing a game of spin the bottle. A whole party was going on down stairs, because Stan's parents were gone on vacation and Shelly had left for college last year. A group of us thought it would be fun to go up stairs and play a game. The circle included Stan, Kyle, Tweek, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Rebecca, Eric, Kenny, and me. I don't know why the guys wanted to play this so bad, since the girl to guy ratio was completely off.

"Okay, it's Wendy's turn." Stan called out, handing the empty beer bottle to the girl sitting next to him. She spun the bottle and after a few spins around the group, it landed on Eric.

"Ew!" Wendy blurted out, obviously pissed that it landed on him.

"Now, come on!" Eric said, standing up. "I'm about to show you a better time than that gay boyfriend of yours could." They're was a few gag sounds after that remark and Stan looked like he was about to punch him in the face, but Kyle was keeping him seated.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Wendy sighed, opening up the closet to get in. After they were both in, Stan set the alarm for seven minutes.

"I gotta piss." Kenny got up from his spot and started heading for the door, but he turned around and winked at me before leaving.

"Dude! He wants you to follow him," Stan said, suddenly getting super close to me.

"What? Can't he pee by himself?" I asked, confused.

"Honey, he's probably going to molest you if you go with him," Bebe said from where she was sprawled out on the floor.

"M-molest?" I squeaked out, trying to cover myself with my hands.

"Kenny wouldn't do anything if you didn't want him to," Kyle said, looking a little peeved from what Bebe said. "You should go out there." I nodded and slowly got up, still feeling nervous about what Bebe said. I left the room and was surprised to see Kenny standing in the hallway.

"Took you forever." He said, grabbing my hand and pushing me into Shelly's old bedroom.

"Ken, this isn't where you go pee. You need to do that in a bathroom." I tried to explain to him, worried he might be too drunk and go on the bed.

"I don't really need to piss, Butters. I wanted to talk to you." He sat on the bed and ushered me over to sit next to him. "I tried to get the guys to help me with the game, so we could have some alone time, but that didn't go very well." He glanced over at me and I looked away in embarrassment. Even though I had kissed girls in the past before, it didn't feel anything like what I felt before with Kenny. He made my heart tighten when I was around him.

Kenny leaned his body on mine and rested his head on my shoulder. He took a breath, before he quietly whispered, "I think I might love you."

I stood up in shock, which made Kenny fall over onto the bed. "W-what?" I gasped, not sure if I was even alive at the moment. My heart was beating so fast and my head was spinning. It all felt like a dream or some kind of hallucination.

"Butters? Are you okay?" Kenny looked up at me with a worried expression and I felt everything around me was going black. The last think I saw was Kenny's bewildered face before I completely lost conscious.

I woke up on Stan's bed with everyone staring down at me. It reminded me of all those alien movies I watched, where the person who got abducted saw all the creatures staring down at him before they dissected him.

"You're awake!" Bebe yelled out happily as she attacked me in a huge hug.

"We were seriously about to call the ambulance. You've been knocked out for half an hour." Stan said as he looked over me for any injuries.

"W-what happened?" I asked, holding my slightly throbbing head. Bebe moved off me and joined Wendy with the other group of people in the corner of the room.

"Don't know," Kyle answered. "Kenny came in carrying you and he was completely hysteric. We had to get him to sit out in the hallway to calm down." As if on cue, Kenny peaked his head in through the door and watched me with wary eyes. He seemed relieved, but also very sad.

"Maybe we should let Butters rest awhile?" Wendy suggested. The rest of the group agreed and went back downstairs to join the party. Kenny didn't follow them, though, and quietly entered the room once everyone was gone.

"My confession must have been a huge shock, huh?" He awkwardly laughed as he sat in a chair beside the bed. "You can just forget it if you want. We can just be friends like we've always been."

"You mean...that really happened?" I asked, remembering the details like it was a dream.

"Well, yeah." He leaned back in his chair and I could see the sadness that filled his normally cheerful eyes.

"I don't want to forget it," I quietly replied, feeling myself shake slightly in nervousness. "I-I'm actually really happy, but I have trouble dealing with things like this. Being around you makes me feel like my heart will explode or I'll suffocate, because I can't breath properly."

"Then why don't we just take things slowly? I truly love you, Butters, and I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with you, so there's not reason to rush anything." I looked up to see the hope in Kenny's face. He really wanted to try to make this work and his optimism was rubbing off on me.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Can we start with holding hands, maybe?" Kenny leaned closer to me and placed his hand next to mine, but not touching it.

"We can try." I said, only looking at our hands as I felt my body's shaking increase in anticipation. I willed my body to not faint, again, as Kenny placed is hand over mine. He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand in a calming gesture. The warmth of his hand immediately calmed my nerves. I looked up at Kenny and smiled at him and he smiled back with so much brightness, it almost blinded me.

Maybe this relationship could actually work out and I really hope it did, because I think I really love Kenny, too.


End file.
